


So how did you Form a Cult?

by XepadAugustAtax



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, OC Child of Thanatos, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Post-The Tyrant's Tomb (Trials of Apollo), crackfic probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XepadAugustAtax/pseuds/XepadAugustAtax
Summary: A chatfic that takes place after the events of Tyrant's Tomb. Introducing my own OC, Matthew Grey (Who will have his backstory explained in the notes.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. The Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew creates a groupchat, and invites some close friends.

**matthew.grey _created untitled chatroom_**

**matthew.grey _changed their name to_ GreyDeath**

**GreyDeath _added_ percy.jackson, annabeth.chase, piper.mcclean, leo.valdez, nico.di.angelo, will.solace, frank.zhang, hazel.levesque, lester.papadoupoulos, thalia.grace, meg.mccaffrey, rachel.elizabeth.dare _and_ reyna**

**GreyDeath _changed_ percy.jackson's _name to_ Seaweed Brain**

**GreyDeath _changed_ annabeth.chase's _name to_ Wise Girl** ****

**GreyDeath _changed_ piper.mcclean's **_name to_ Pipes****

****GreyDeath _changed_ leo.valdez's _name to_ Can Handle the Heat** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ nico.di.angelo's _name to_ GhostKing** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ will.solace's _name to_ GoldenArcher** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ frank.zhang's _name to_ Towering Goldfish** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ hazel.levesque's _name to_ Jewel Spawner** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ lester.papadoupoulos's _name to_ You're an idiot** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ thalia.grace's _name to_ Electric Boogaloo** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ meg.mccaffrey's _name to_ Ch-ch-ch-Chia** **

****GreyDeath _changed_ rachel.elizabeth.dare's _name to_ Redheaded Oracle** **

****GreyDeath: And now we wait.** **


	2. So why are our names like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reyna: so why didnt you change my name
> 
> GreyDeath: honest truth? you scare me
> 
> reyna: understandable have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit more.  
> Current names  
> GreyDeath: Matthew (my OC)  
> Pipes: Piper  
> Can Handle The Heat: Leo  
> Magic Girl: Calypso  
> Electric Boogaloo: Thalia  
> Seaweed Brain: Percy  
> WiseGirl: Annabeth  
> GhostKing: Nico  
> GoldenArcher: Will  
> Towering Goldfish: Frank  
> Jewel Spawner: Hazel  
> You're an idiot: Apollo  
> Ch-ch-ch-Chia: Meg  
> Redheaded Oracle: Rachel  
> Reyna: Reyna  
> Name Changes:  
> Reyna -> MacaReynanCheese  
> You're an Idiot -> SunGod  
> SeaWeed Brain -> Bluefood  
> Redheaded Oracle -> MasterArtistofRed

**This Chapter's not fully done.**

**Pipes:** what the fuck matty

 **GreyDeath:** thought id make this group chat so we can all communicate in some way ya know?

 **Can Handle the Heat** : is it ok if i add calypso

 **GreyDeath:** ye

 **Can Handle the Heat** _**added** _ **Calypso to the group chat**

**Calypso _changed their name to Magic Girl_**

**GreyDeath:** now thats taken care of

 **Pipes:** so whats with the names? besides Calypso changing hers.

 **GreyDeath:** well i call you pipes so thats yours. leo has immunity to fire, i heard annabeth call percy seaweed brain once and annabeth is athenas daughter so i thought that made sense. nico is the ghost king according to hades while hazel apparently can make metal appear out of the ground, franks a tall boi n once he turned into a goldfish to avoid drowning, will is the son of apollo, thalia is the daughter of zeus n once leo called meg a chia girl.

 **Electric Boogaloo:** yeah that makes sense.

 **reyna** : so why didnt you change my name?

 **GreyDeath:** honest truth? you scare me

 **reyna:** understandable, have a nice day

 **GhostKing** : matt can i ask you a question

 **GreyDeath** : yeah wassup?

 **GhostKing** : why is there a cult at ur high school

 **GreyDeath** : ...

 **GreyDeath** : idk what ur talking about.

 **Seaweed** **Brain** : wait u have a cult

 **Seaweed Brain _has changed their name to_** **Bluefood**

 **GreyDeath** : i dont have a cult.

 **GoldenArcher:** then why are there students who refer to u as the "Master of Bindings"

 **GreyDeath:** uuuhhh

 **Towering Goldfish** : I was wondering why my notifications were blowing up

 **Magic Girl** : i just spat out my drink n Leo had 2 help me cos i started choking

 **Magic Girl** : how did ur peers end up referring to you as the Master of Bindings

 **GreyDeath** : I plead the fifth

 **You're an idiot** _**has changed their name to** _ **SunGod**

 **SunGod:** Apparently in his freshman year Matthew was able to fully hogtie someone up with a lasso and some rope so well that when they tried getting rope off they had 2 call Matthew to go n untie them. the following week 4 different senior girls came up to him and whispered in his ear "Chain me up and spit on me like im your pathetic whore, daddy." and then people just started referring to him as the Master of Trapping and Rigging.

 **Pipes:** ...

**Can Handle The Heat:**

**Magic Girl:**

**Electric Boogaloo:**

**Towering Goldfish:**

**Bluefood:**

**Reyna:**

**Jewel Spawner:**

**Redheaded Oracle:**

**GoldenArcher:**

**GhostKing:**

**GreyDeath:**

**WiseGirl:** that is information i didnt think i wanted to learn and now that i know it i want some bleach

 **GreyDeath:** Apollo, two things. 1. how do you know this

 **SunGod:** because Hestia and Aphrodite told me this because they work at the school

 **Pipes:** My mom works there?

 **GreyDeath:** She's the french teacher. second, u do realize that Meg is in this chat

 **SunGod:** is she?

 **Ch-ch-ch-Chia** : hi...

 **SunGod:** oh... she is. crap.

 **GreyDeath** : this is why ur name was 'You're an idiot' Hi Meg

 **Ch-ch-ch-Chia** : um... hi? I don't think I know you.

 **GreyDeath** : I'm the child of Thanatos. 

**Ch-ch-ch-Chia** : and...

 **GreyDeath:** im the guy with the metal cuffs on his wrists that have dangling chains

 **Ch-ch-ch-Chia** : o

 **GreyDeath:** Yeah. So how is everyone?

 **Pipes:** I'm good, just at lunch right now.

 **Magic** **Girl:** Leo and I are good right now, just talking about stuff.

 **Bluefood:** Annabeth and i are good, just headed to school at the moment

 **Wisegirl:** Focus on driving, percy

 **Bluefood:** alright

 **Jewel Spawner:** Im good atm and frank...

 **Towering Goldfish:** im good

 **Jewel** **Spawner** : is good as well.

 **GoldenArcher:** missing my boyfriend

 **GhostKing** : <3

 **GoldenArcher:** <3

 **GreyDeath:** Gross. Affection.

 **GhostKing:** shut up.

 **Ch-ch-ch-Chia:** Apollo and i r headed to nero's tower.

 **GreyDeath:** may the gods be in ur favor then

 **SunGod** : I would hope so

 **Electric Boogaloo:** reyna and I are traveling with artemis.

**Reyna _has changed their name to_ MacaReynanCheese**

**Redheaded Oracle:** Im just drawing atm, got a little bit more inspiration

 **GreyDeath:** u can draw? didnt know that

 **Redheaded Oracle:** the more you know

 **Redheaded Oracle _has changed their name to_** **MasterArtistofRed**

 **GreyDeath:** well, i guess we should get back to what we r doing then

 **Pipes:** agreed.

_15 people have logged off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update at some point when I find the inspiration to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of notes about Matthew  
> Name : Matthew Grey  
> Age: 16  
> DOB: May 29th, 1995  
> Family: Thanatos (Father)  
> Sarah Grey (Mother) (deceased)  
> Nyx (Paternal Grandmother)  
> Erebus (Paternal Grandfather)  
> Hypnos (Uncle)  
> Clovis (Cousin)  
> Hestia (Adoptive Mother)  
> Apollo (ancestor)  
> Asclepius (ancestor)  
> Athena (ancestor)  
> Annabeth Chase (distant relative)  
> Will Solace (distant relative)
> 
> Weapon of Choice: Stygian Iron sword with bone-carved hilt and guard
> 
> More to come.


End file.
